


Дистанция

by so-ellie-s (Elsfia)



Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Break Up, Complicated Relationships, Drama & Romance, F/M, Trust Issues
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2020-12-09 18:54:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20999684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elsfia/pseuds/so-ellie-s
Summary: С ним Шепард ведёт себя совершенно иначе.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> [Ссылка на фикбуке](https://ficbook.net/readfic/8672536)

Шепард улыбается, шутит и смеётся.

Он присматривается к ней внимательно — галактика между тем горит, Земля из последних сил борется, а Совет, как всегда, ставит все палки в колеса — и он присматривается внимательно, чтобы понять, как же, чёрт побери, она с этим справляется.

Или не справляется. Возможно, ему не чудится складка между бровей, когда она проверяет почту. Возможно, ему не кажется, что она чуть сутулится, когда считает, будто никто не видит.

Ему определённо _не_ мерещится усталость в её глазах, когда она смотрит прямо на него.

— Мне нужно время, Кайден, — только и говорит она ему лично в первый их разговор на борту «Нормандии». — У нас слишком много глобальных забот, чтобы разбираться ещё и с нашими отношениями.

— Почему тогда ты приняла меня обратно в команду?

— Потому что ты отличный солдат, Аленко, и такие нам пригодятся.

— Коммандер…

— Можешь быть свободен, майор.

Она прячет глаза и уходит. Больше он не видит её такой. Больше, впрочем, они и не разговаривают наедине. А Шепард улыбается, смеётся и шутит, когда общается с другими из экипажа.

Кайден… не ревнует. Это чувство называется как-то иначе. Он не может подобрать верное слово.

— Тебе стоило встать на её сторону, когда мы сражались с Коллекционерами, — сухо упрекает при случае Тали. Шепард избегает говорить с ним об этом. Шепард вообще избегает с ним говорить.

— Знаешь, Шепард, тебе стоит быть осторожнее, — говорит после миссии Гаррус, и она не сбрасывает с плеча его руку. Даже нисколько не хмурится. 

— Осторожность была бы неэффективной, — хмыкает Шепард и сверкает глазами, вызывающе вскидывает подбородок. Гаррус качает головой, Кайден — тоже, но она на него не смотрит. 

— Завалить Жнеца в одиночку — да ты просто сногсшибательна, Лола, — развязно тянет Вега. Шепард оглядывается и лихо заигрывает в ответ.

Кайден почти хочет что-то сказать. Но Шепард упрямо не смотрит, не даёт ему шанса. Он почти открывает рот, но шанс ему не даёт не только она.

— Эй, коммандер, — вклинивается по рации Джокер. — Ты ещё не выставилась за первую самоубийственную миссию, а всё не перестаёшь втягивать нас в новые.

Шепард улыбается, шутит и смеётся. Кайден не ревнует.

Просто отводит глаза.


	2. Chapter 2

Шепард кажется непобедимой на поле боя.

Да что там, Шепард кажется непобедимой _во всём_ всем и каждому, кто её знает; но бывают моменты, когда это впечатление балансирует на грани разлома. Бывает, что она сидит в пустой столовой после общего отбоя, обхватив голову руками, и просто шумно, медленно дышит.

Вот как сейчас.

Кайден замирает у поворота, теряясь. Он знает, что Шепард не любит выглядеть уязвимой. Он уверен, что она особенно не хочет выглядеть уязвимой перед ним.

Как же, чёрт побери, она ещё держится. Как же, чёрт побери, всё усложняет выросшая между ними дистанция.

— Шепард, — всё-таки зовёт он, потому что это правильно. Правильно вырвать её из этого состояния, правильно напомнить, что она не одна, — оказать поддержку.

Она вздрагивает от голоса, вскидывает голову, а ладони в каком-то защитном жесте сползают с висков на шею. Её подавленность и замешательство читаются во взгляде всего мгновение, а потом всё неуловимо меняется: вот она смотрит на него спокойно и прямо, пусть чуть устало, вот её ладони лежат на столешнице перед ней, и спина её, как всегда, гордо ровная.

— А, майор, — а вот небрежность тона выходит заметно натянутой. Они наедине, и это впервые с тех пор, как она приняла его назад на «Нормандию».

Кайден знает её слишком хорошо, чтобы предполагать такое, но всё же ему кажется, что она нервничает. Не потому, что где-то там в этот самый миг Жнецы оккупируют всё больше планет и уничтожают бойцов и гражданских. Потому, что они — один на один, и их прошлое закралось сюда же незваным третьим лишним.

Чёрт, как будто он сам поэтому же не нервничает.

— Всё хорошо? — спрашивать вот так, издалека, безмерно глупо, но он не знает, как ещё начать этот разговор.

— Всё хорошо, — не моргнув, лжёт она, лжёт и поднимается с места. — И я уже собиралась уходить.

Он может дать ей уйти, сдержанно кивнуть, делая вид, что поверил, и убедить самого себя, что поступил верно, проявив уважение к её личным переживаниям. Но он уже так делал. И вот они снова здесь, в новом витке этого замкнутого круга, до сих пор топчутся на том же месте.

Он перехватывает её за предплечье, когда она проходит мимо. Шепард с удивлением смотрит на его ладонь и сразу же — хмуро на него.

— Кайден.

— Шепард.

Они заговаривают одновременно и тут же замолкают. Шепард перед ним — сжатый клубок напряжения, от которого веет потрескивающей биотической статикой. Только Кайдену всё равно. Сейчас, впервые за всё время службы с ней, он точно уверен, что смог бы её одолеть и что сделал бы это, даже если только затем, чтобы заставить её выслушать, заставить её обратить внимание на то, что она на пределе и что с этим, чёрт побери, она не должна справляться сама.

Если она сломается, у них не будет второй Шепард. Если она не выдержит натиска событий, чего и так слишком много для ответственности одного человека, он никогда не простит себе, что не сделал всего, чтобы ей помочь. Всего, что от него зависело.

А зависело от него, чёрт побери, немало.

— Шепард, послушай…

— Отпусти меня, Кайден.

И снова их голоса сталкиваются на полном лету в этой мизерной — рекордно мизерной — физической дистанции между ними. И рекордно большой морально.

— Нет.

Он возражает до того, как Шепард успевает снова открыть рот, и то, что голос один разрезает тишину палубы, добавляет ответу веса. Слово чугуном грохается к ногам, и Шепард явно не знает, как с этим спорить.

Ну что ж. Он помнит много других ситуаций, буквально из прошлой жизни, когда она тоже не поднимала протеста. Жаль только, что сейчас всё настолько, настолько сложнее.

— Шепард, — в их недавних отношениях право говорить с ней вот так такая редкость, что Кайден, выборов его, просто не собирается сдавать позиции. — Не делай вид, будто всё в порядке, только не передо мной. Я же знаю тебя. И я прекрасно вижу, как это всё на тебя _давит_. И… мне не всё равно, что бы ты там ни думала.

Она снова прячет глаза. Шепард, та самая Шепард, которая бесстрашно выступает против Совета и всех политиков хоть вместе взятых, та самая, что способна в одиночку расправиться со Жнецом, — Шепард малодушно косит взгляд правее и вниз, для убедительности прикладывая ладонь ко лбу.

— Я не думаю, что тебе всё равно, Кайден, — для ответа ей требуется больше времени, чем ему, чтобы решить, что он от неё ничего не услышит. Она бросает быстрый взгляд в его глаза и начинает коситься в другую сторону. — Я просто не думаю, что об этом есть толк говорить.

Что об этом есть толк говорить _с тобой_, слышится Кайдену. Он морщится от мысли, как от укола мигрени, и сжимает её плечо чуть сильнее.

— Давай поговорим об этом для разнообразия.

— Знаешь, этим ты мне нисколько не помогаешь, — раздражённо выдыхает она.

Кайден почти колеблется. Он не чёртов психолог, чтобы найти верный подход к такого рода помощи. Он просто солдат и готов перебить целый взвод сил Жнецов в одиночку, разорвав их всех по кусочкам, если только от этого груз на её плечах станет легче.

Чёрт, почему же просто говорить друг с другом так тяжело?

— Кто мы сейчас друг для друга, Шепард? На самом деле?

Она поджимает губы, находит в его словах брешь для обходного манёвра:

— Я твой руководящий офицер. Так что отпусти мою руку. Это приказ, Аленко.

Шепард всегда может приструнить его, если того захочет. Знает точно, что нужно сказать и что сделать, чтобы он подчинился. Не потому даже, что он формально под её командованием, а по той причине, что она задевает нечто более глубокое — она умеет нажимать на его же собственные принципы, обращая их против него.

Кайден разжимает хватку, и она отступает на шаг от него, чтобы дальше двинуться к лифту. Секунд пять — и её шаги скроются за гулом кабины, и его шанс наладить их отношения рассыпется несказанными словами посреди безлюдной столовой.

Шепард больше не заглядывает к нему, только в случаях, если знает, что рядом будет кто-нибудь ещё — а это значит, что другого шанса поговорить откровенно может долго, очень долго не представиться.

— Шепард, — зовёт он ей в спину, зовёт, невольно же вспоминая, как она откликалась прежде. Как хитро усмехалась одним лишь уголком губ, играя в вечное _я ухожу, но ты можешь заставить меня задержаться_.

Нынешняя Шепард едва ли замедляет шаг. Пожалуй, это не оставляет ему другого выхода, кроме как сыграть её же фишкой.

— Нельзя винить тебя за то, что ты на грани изнеможения, Шепард, — он немного повышает голос, компенсируя расстояние, и ступает следом за ней. — Так как ты мой руководящий офицер, я могу составить рапорт. Чтобы выразить обеспокоенность твоим состоянием, чтобы высшее командование пересмотрело твоё назначение и — при необходимости — временно тебя отстранило.

Шепард замирает и оборачивается. По ней видно, что она не воспринимает всерьёз его угрозу — в отличие от его готовности идти на такой блеф.

— Мы _на войне_, Кайден. И на меня рассчитывают слишком многие, чтобы даже поставить такой вопрос на рассмотрение, — в её голос закрадывается (ему чудится?) горький смешок.

— Вот поэтому нам и нужно, чтобы с тобой всё _действительно_ было в порядке.

Она долго смотрит на него — глаза в глаза, какая редкость, — потом вздыхает и качает головой.

— Не будет в порядке, Кайден, — как-то обречённо признаётся она. — Пока война не закончится, об этом даже нечего говорить.

Пользуясь заминкой, он подходит к ней ближе. Коснуться её — не схватить за предплечье, хотя бы легко дотронуться до плеча — хочется невыносимо и так и тянет, будто он попал в зону её гравитации, но эту черту Кайден больше не переходит. Словами, он должен дотянуться, дотронуться, обнять её своими словами.

— Ты не должна справляться с этим одна.

— Я не одна, — мгновенно отрезает она заученной фразой.

За Шепард стоит команда лучших, это бесспорно, и каждый из них будет бороться за неё до конца. Кайден знает это. Кайден видит, как они ведут себя рядом с Шепард и как Шепард ведёт себя рядом с ними. Кайден между тем готов поспорить, что мало кто видит Шепард так, как её видит он.

Он видит её насквозь — за напускным оптимизмом и задорными шутками. Он видит её настоящую — за сдержанными улыбками и уверенной осанкой. Он видит, что её сжирает изнутри, а она тем временем подбадривает всех вокруг.

Ну, что ж, он видит Шепард такой, потому что с ним она ведёт себя совершенно иначе. Печальная ирония, что с их дистанции она выглядит куда более уязвимой. И при этом отталкивает его ещё дальше.

— Мне нужно знать, что ты можешь мне доверять, — тихо отвечает он и смягчает: — Пожалуйста.

— Кайден…

Он молчит и надеется, что просто неправильно интерпретирует её взгляд. Он молчит и надеется, что она скажет что-то ещё. Хоть что-то существенное, хоть что-то весомое. Она ведь прекрасно умеет подбирать слова в любых ситуациях.

Шепард медленно, как будто стараясь сделать это незаметно, отступает на шаг назад, и становится совершенно ясно, что она готовится к отступлению.

— Я думала, что нам будет проще.

— Нам будет проще _что_?

— Двигаться дальше, — она скрещивает на груди руки. — Но не получается.

И за её словами стоят все неозвученные упрёки, которые он себе повторяет и сам.

— Я должен был поступить иначе на Горизонте, — говорит он вслух, чтобы она тоже слышала. — Я знаю, что налажал, Шепард, и хочу исправить это.

— Знаю. — Она поводит плечами. — Но я всё ещё не готова снова опираться на тебя, как когда-то. Я не знаю, как это можно исправить.

— Я придумаю, — обещает Кайден.

Шепард смотрит на него смешанно-непонятно и закусывает щеку.

— Есть ли смысл?

Он молчит, вдруг замечая, как дыхание проходит внутрь с присвистом, словно его протягивает сквозняком через тонкую трещину. Которой всего минуту назад определённо там не было.

— Возможно, не стоило мне возвращаться на «Нормандию», — он капитулирует, он сдаётся, потому что Шепард пуленепробиваемая во всех смыслах. А ещё — втайне, почти едва ли сознавая сам, — он тихо надеется, что эти слова встряхнут, заставят её возразить.

А она разбивает сердце:

— Возможно, не стоило, — отвечает она как эхо и скрывается за дверями лифта.


	3. Chapter 3

_Нарываешься_, грызёт себя Кайден. _Ты, чёрт возьми, попросту нарываешься._

Он стоит у двери каюты Шепард, и он здесь — без приглашения. В голову упрямо ломится приставучее дежавю — всё-таки «Нормандия SR-2» очень похожа на оригинальную. И всё-таки нет, именно в этой каюте он прежде не был.

Дверь закрыта, но, стоит ему активировать инструментрон, как она распахивается: Шепард не заперлась. Странно, а он был готов даже долго и упорно стучаться, если бы это потребовалось, чтобы попасть внутрь.

Кайден осторожно заходит в каюту, мельком осматриваясь в поисках Шепард. Её здесь нет — это первое, что он отмечает, второе — внутри капитанская каюта совсем не такая, какая была на предыдущей сборке «Нормандии», и да, третье, третье заключается в том, что за панелью в ванную комнату слышен приглушённый плеск.

Плеск умолкает, стоит Кайдену решить, что идея совсем сумасбродная. Уйти он тоже не успевает — дверь открывается, и Шепард, переступив порог, застывает.

На её лице блестят капли воды, и глаза у неё — покрасневшие.

Вот сейчас, вот в эту секунду она скажет ему _«убирайся»_, и это наверняка будет значить не только её каюту.

— Что ты здесь делаешь? — глухо спрашивает она.

Проще всего выложить все карты в открытую.

— Я беспокоился. Хотел убедиться, что…

— Что я в порядке? — её голос бесцветный, и выражение лица попросту несчитываемое. Она смотрит на него в упор, тяжело, но не обличительно.

Как же очевидно, что ей плохо. Кайден старается не вестись на поводу у сжавшегося сердца. По крайней мере, не сломя голову.

— Что ты себя не добиваешь.

Шепард молчит, стиснув губы. Шепард кажется непривычно маленькой и надломившейся.

— Мы не можем спасти всех, Шепард. И Тессия — не первая и не последняя. К сожалению.

— Не нужно меня поучать, — брыкается она, скрещивая на груди руки. — Я прекрасно это знаю. Но дело не только в том, что… — она порывисто вздыхает и фыркает, отворачиваясь. — Не важно.

— Дело в том, что мы боремся не только против Жнецов, — угадывает Кайден. Чёрт, он до сих пор слишком хорошо её знает. Впрочем, разве в таких вещах может быть «до сих пор»? — Но и против… своих же. — Назвать «Цербер» своими стоит усилий, но он уже раз обжёгся о свои чёрно-белые предубеждения. — И что проигрываем, когда знаем, что предстоит ещё более сложный бой.

Шепард шумно выдыхает сквозь стиснутые зубы, подтверждая его слова.

— Мы должны быть на одной стороне, — она сжимает кулаки, и, пожалуй, было бы рядом что ударить, она бы не удержалась. — У нас у всех одна цель в этой войне, но «Цербер» отказывается это признавать. И только всё усугубляет.

Она вперивается взглядом за его спину, и Кайден чуть вздыхает от облегчения — рыбкам будет немного легче принять этот удар на себя.

— У меня ощущение, — тихо продолжает Шепард, не моргая, — что я бьюсь головой в стекло. Что всё, что нам нужно, может быть на расстоянии вытянутой руки и при этом вне досягаемости. Что всё это… бесполезно, Кайден.

Её плечи опадают вместе с тем, как она опускает руки. Кайден успевает поймать её взгляд, прежде чем Шепард утыкается в ноги, и, чтоб его, такой уязвимой он её вовсе не помнит.

Самое страшное в том, что ей не остаётся сил даже отстаивать их дистанцию.

— Шепард, — тихо зовёт он, осторожно подступая вплотную. Она не отодвигается и, даже наоборот, податливо уступает его объятиям, мелко дышит в его ключицу. Мазнув носом по её макушке, он льнёт щекой к её волосам.

Какая она живая и тёплая. Настоящая.

— Мы будем сражаться вместе с тобой до последнего. — Кайден не смеет сказать «я», хотя только и хочется, что донести эту мысль. _Я буду сражаться с тобой до последнего. Я буду рядом. Я больше не подведу, Шепард._

Она вздрагивает: шёпот, верно, закрадывается ей за шиворот.

— Знаю, — бормочет неразборчиво всё так же ему в плечо. — Но что, если этого недостаточно?

Если кто и внушает надежду в этой войне, так это Шепард. Это она, а не кто другой, тот несокрушимо яркий символ этой борьбы. Это живая женщина за нарицательным _Шепард_ признаётся ему в том, что сомневается, что они смогут выжить.

Кайден с удивлением понимает, что это не вышибает почву у него из-под ног так сильно, как он ожидал бы. Но он всё ещё обнимает Шепард. Может быть, в этом всё дело.

— Если всё зря, _тогда_ нам всем уже будет плевать.

Её спина вздымается над глубоким вдохом, но она пока, к счастью, не отстраняется.

— Жутко пессимистично, — бубнит Шепард, и у неё вырывается короткий смешок.

— Предпочитаю думать, что я реалист, — мягко отвечает Кайден и нерешительно замирает ладонью на её лопатках. Так хочется погладить её по макушке, пропустить её волосы через пальцы — почему-то он уверен, что сейчас Шепард спустит ему и это в своей минутной слабости.

…Но Шепард поднимает голову, смотрит ему в глаза, и её взгляд по-прежнему замученный и печальный. Быть может, только уже не такой тяжёлый. Он замирает и невольно, чёрт побери, через секунду смотрит на её губы.

— Жаль, что тебя не было с нами после Горизонта, — шепчет она, и Кайден горит внутри в седьмом пекле, проклиная это уже в какой раз. Шепард закусывает губу на мгновение, а затем добавляет: — Я почти забыла, каково мне рядом с тобой.

Он не уверен, что понял правильно, но сама вероятность сбивает дыхание.

— Это значит, что..? — начинает он осторожно. Шепард выпутывается из его рук.

— Это значит, что я безумно устала. — Это нотка в её голосе, что даёт намёк.

— Я прошу прощения за незваность, коммандер, — он выпрямляется в точь по выправке, разве что только не салютует.

— Вольно, майор, — отмахивается Шепард. Он не решается повыдёргивать из воздуха зависшие там слова и отходит к двери. Напоследок просит лишь о единственном:

— Просто дай себе отдохнуть, ладно, Шепард?

Она рассеянно кивает, садясь на кровать.

— Кайден? — окликает она, когда двери перед ним разъезжаются. _Чёрт_, а он готов едва не бежать обратно.

— Спасибо, что ты зашёл.

Слабая улыбка Шепард — самое большее, на что он не смел рассчитывать.


End file.
